something i just wanted to try:Teen Drama
by dancerhottie10
Summary: will there love still hold?


Love Couples Chapter 1: Jared and Mariah

Jared and Mariah had known each other for quite some time now. They were elementary sweethearts. They then went to the same high school to continue their same love for each other. But, high school is what's going to be a wild ride.

There first day of high school was going to be awesome seeing old friends, which you haven't seen all summer. The reunion will be great. Jared and Mariah had many of the same friends. At lunch the couple met up since that hadn't seen each other all morning. All their friends meet up to eat at their table.

Jared was explaining to Mariah how his classes had gone when Taylor came and interrupted.

"Hey, Mariah. Girl how you been I haven't seen you in forever? "Taylor said.

Mariah turned around and hugged Taylor. Jared then made and sounds to bring the attention back to him. But, Mariah ignored him.

"Baby, how you just going to not introduce me?" Jared said.

Mariah turned and sighed saying "Taylor, this is Jared, my boyfriend Jared, this is Taylor my girl scouts sister; I haven't seen her in forever."

"Hi, "Taylor said. They shook hands and sat down. Jared returned the shake. Slowing coming ahead Mariah could see Jared's friend Colby coming. Mariah and Colby had never gotten along since what happened.

_Flashback with Mariah and Colby_

_Colby and Mariah used to be great friends. Whenever Mariah and Jared were going through something, Mariah knew she could go to Colby. But one day they were in Jared's room while Jared went to get something from the store, Colby asked her something. They were playing video games._

"_Hey, Mariah"! Colby said._

"_What Colby? "Mariah said with annoyance in her voice. At that moment Colby took the remote from Mariah hands, and started to kiss her. Mariah not wanting to kiss him, but surprisingly she kissed him back. They started to crawl on the bed. Colby's hands were exploring her body. (Mariah's interthoughts: oh that feels so good. Oh! Yes! Oh kiss my hot spot.)_

_He stopped kissing her and said, "I want you Mariah. You wore these tight shorts, and you got me on the hard. I can't handle not having you." He slid his hands down into my panties, and I went wet.(darn my body)See even your body wants me, you all wet for me.(snap out of it!)_

"_No! Colby get off of me" she protested. She pushed him off of her! Took his hands out of her shorts, and told him. I can't Colby I love Jared and you know it I am sorry I just can't. She got up fixed her clothes and left the room. Once, she left she ran full force into Jared, she than started to cry in his arms._

_What's wrong Mariah, Jared asked. But, all she could do was cry._

Now every time she saw Colby she thought of that night. Mariah didn't realize it, but she was looking at Colby with this pained expression, Jared noticed.

How's wrong Mariah? You look like you're in pain! Jared worried. Jared had always known when something was wrong with her. All Mariah could do was cry. At the moment Colby had made it to their table.

"What's good Jared?" Colby asked offering Jared dap.

Jared took it and said "Nothing, but something is wrong with Mariah." He said looking at her. Colby than looked at Mariah and smiled.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. Mariah was getting worse walking to her English AP class knowing she had it with Colby. Colby may not seem smart but he is. Entering the class Mariah saw that he wasn't there yet. She looked around the classroom, and found a seat. She then wanted to check her phone to see if Jared had texted her? But, he didn't. When Mariah looked up she ran into Colby's leg.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Mariah!" Colby said playfully

Mariah looked and said Oh Shut-up! , hitting him. They both laughed, Colby brushed Mariah's arm she jumped feeling a tingle. Colby leaned in to kiss her. But, Mariah dodged him.

"Colby what are you doing? "Mariah said.

"Come on baby you know you want me! Stop trying to deny it!" Colby said.

"As if!" Mariah said.

What do u think?


End file.
